Un mundo sin luz
by Keerberus
Summary: One-shot Takari.


Setenta y dos años.  
Hacía ya setenta y dos años que las habían conocido. Y nunca, jamás, en todo ese tiempo, pensaron que llegaría el día en que ya no las tendrían.  
A veces crees que te queda todo el mundo junto a alguien, pero de pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya no está más. Y ellos habían perdido a sus compañeras de vida. Sus mejores amigas; y uno de ellos, a su pareja. La luz de sus ojos, del planeta si no.  
Todo había ocurrido tan de prisa...  
Los días de esos setenta y dos años parecían haber transcurrido como si se tratasen de los granos de arena de un reloj que caen al montón. O el agua que se escurre entre las manos para regresar al océano. Efímera, imperceptible. Pero hermosa.

—_¿Quieres ser mi novia?_  
_Tenían apenas diecisiete años cuando él se atrevió finalmente a confesarse, muerto de vergüenza._  
_—Claro que sí._  
_Ella, tan cálida y dulce como siempre, respondió con una sonrisa sincera que le llenó el alma de emoción._

—_¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?_  
_Llevaban ya cinco años de noviazgo y ambos habían acabado sus carreras. Supuso que era el momento de formalizar, aunque ninguno de los dos tenía un empleo fijo o estabilidad económica._  
_—Creí que jamás lo preguntarías._  
_Nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Aun cuando no tenían demasiado, se las arreglaron para comprar un departamento pequeño en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de su plaza favorita._

Él se había convertido en escritor, aunque últimamente no podía dedicarse a su profesión porque su esposa había enfermado.  
Ella había sido maestra de grado, pero siempre había tenido la salud delicada.  
Todos sabían que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que su corazón no soportase más. Sin embargo, él de alguna forma había estado ignorando ese momento. Y por ello la partida lo dejó destrozado.

—_El día que ya no esté..._  
_Dijo ella no muchos meses antes de su partida._  
_—Me moriré contigo._  
_Le aseguró, resignado. No era capaz de imaginar una vida sin su luz._  
_Pero ella, con su cabello corto ya teñido de gris por el paso del tiempo, negó dulcemente con la cabeza._  
_—No, por favor. Prométeme que seguirás viviendo. Nada me gustaría más._  
_Le suplicó tomándolo de las manos_  
_Él se lo pensó unos instantes. El brillo de sus ojos azules se apagó momentáneamente, pero verla a ella, tan llena de vida aun cuando el fuego en su interior se estaba extinguiendo a escondidas, le hizo prometer algo de lo que quizás se arrepentiría casi inmediatamente cuando ocurriera._  
_—De acuerdo._  
_—Te quiero._  
_—Y yo a ti._

El funeral fue privado y doble. Solo hubo dos invitados. La mayoría de los amigos y familiares habían fallecido hacía ya tiempo, y los que no, se encontraban en algún asilo, o tan enfermos que les resultaba incapaz moverse por sus propios medios.  
Pero ellos dos habían permanecido a su lado durante todo ese tiempo, y el funeral no sería la excepción.

—_Takeru..._  
_—¿Sí, Hikari?_  
_—Llama a nuestros hijos, por favor._  
_—No pueden venir. Están muy ocupados con sus vidas de adulto. Nosotros somos ancianos. Ya no nos necesitan._  
_—Los hijos siempre necesitan a sus padres. Solo que se dan cuenta cuando ya no los tienen._  
_—Los humanos solemos no valorar lo que tenemos hasta que es demasiado tarde._  
_—Es verdad. Pero aun así... Llámalos. Quiero verlos._  
_—Lo haré._

Hacía ya dos días que Hikari estaba en cama, sumamente debilitada. Una criatura felina de hermosos ojos azules descansaba a su lado, hecha un ovillo. Su pelaje blanco brillaba con intensidad, discordando completamente con la habitación de tonos marrones y amarillos.  
Ella también sentía cómo el cuerpo de su humana iba perdiendo fuerzas lentamente. Ella sí se lo veía venir, y sin embargo, no dijo nada.

Takeru intentó llamar a Akiko y a Shijo, pero ninguno de sus dos hijos estaba disponible para viajar ni dispuesto a dejar sus planes para ir a ver a una anciana moribunda que había dedicado al menos veinte años de su vida a cuidarlos.  
Así, Hikari murió. Dormida, abrazando a su compañera felina.  
—¿Takeru?  
La voz aniñada de su compañero le paralizó el corazón. Algo en su interior se removió. Sabía lo que la pequeña criatura alada quería decirle aquella mañana, sin embargo, se hizo el desentendido.  
—¿Sí, Patamon?  
—Gatomon... Hikari...  
—¿Sí... Patamon?  
En ese punto, la desgastada voz anciana de Takeru, se quebró.  
—Ellas... están...  
—Muertas, Patamon.  
Solo entonces, cuando la realidad salió de sus propios labios, fue capaz de abrir la puerta.  
Los brazos de Hikari aferraban algo con cariño. Entre ellos, no descansaba la figura gatuna de su compañera, sino un huevo rosado con aureolas más oscuras. Y junto a este, el digivice blanco y rosa. La pantalla negra reflejaba a contraluz el emblema de Hikari.  
Takeru se acostó junto a ellas y abrazó a su esposa. Patamon se posó sobre el huevo de su mejor amiga.

Después del funeral, Takeru abrió un cajón y extrajo una soga.  
—¿Qué haces, Takeru?  
La vocecilla de Patamon no lo detuvo. Aunque sabía que estaba mal, que le había prometido a Hikari que continuaría... simplemente no podía hacerlo.  
—¿Takeru?  
Repitió Patamon, cuando su humano se subió a una silla y le sonrió amargamente.  
—¿Qué...?  
Sus alas no fueron lo suficientemente rápidas. Y aunque lo hubiesen sido, su cuerpo era demasiado pequeño y demasiado débil para poder soportar el peso de Takeru.  
El cuerpo de Patamon se envolvió en un haz de luz, y en unos pocos segundos, la silueta de Tokomon y luego la de Poyomon se hicieron presentes, como si hubiese vuelto a su etapa huevo después de una dura batalla. Sin embargo, esa vez, nunca más volvería a digievolucionar.


End file.
